Points-to analysis is a fundamental approach to code analysis, and enables many techniques for identifying defects and security vulnerabilities. Points-to analysis is a method for statically identifying object references that are stored in variables at runtime. Algorithms to find defects, such as taint or typestate analysis, often use points-to analyses to reason about potential object flows along code execution paths. Even though points-to analysis has been studied extensively, a number of challenges remain. For example, most state-of-the-art points-to analyses require the entire code to be available at analysis time. This requirement is a major limitation in practice as it limits the size of the code that can be analyzed. Application code will typically only use part of a library or framework. Analyzing an application with an entire library or all possible frameworks is not scalable.